Braided stents used in clot retrieval devices are understood as tubular reinforcements that can be inserted into a blood vessel to provide an open path within the blood vessel. Such devices have been widely used in intravascular angioplasty treatment of occluded cardiac arteries, wherein the braid may be inserted after an angioplasty procedure to prevent restenosis of the artery. Braided stents are often deployed by use of delivery devices which cause them to open with the objective of reinforcing the artery wall and provide a clear through-path in the artery.
Further, the weakness and non-linear nature of the neurovasculature limits the applicability of such stents in procedures, for example, in repairing neurovascular defects. Furthermore, known delivery methods are less useful in vasoocclusive surgery, particularly when tiny vessels, such as those found in the brain, are to be treated. Accordingly, there is a need for braided stents that can be used with delivery techniques in vasoocclusive treatment of neurovascular defects that provides selective reinforcement in the vicinity of the neurovascular defect. There is also a need for a braided stent that reduces trauma or risk of rupture to the blood vessel. Finally, when braids are connected to expansion rings, some engineering challenges exist since such rings are usually internal and attached to the flow diverter braid mesh.
The solution of this disclosure resolves these and other issues of the art.